leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sejuani/Trivia
General * Sejuani was the first champion released in 2012. * Sejuani, , , , and are the only mounted champions. * Sejuani is the only champion in the game that does not have a standard magic resistance scaling (30-38.5 or 32.1-53.35), though she does share this trait with as he has different base stats to * Sejuani, , , and are the only champions to feature a 'traditional' skin representing them before their visual updates (hers was conceived after an unreleased 'Queen' skin). * Her name resembles that of Roman '; from theonym Seia, Roman goddess of sown seeds,Augustine, The City of God, VI.8 from Proto-Indo-European *seh₁-''.de Vaan, ''Etymological Dictionary of Latin and other Italic Languages, p. 557 ** Her direct ancestor Serylda's name comes from two Germanic roots: *sarwo "armor, equipment" and *hildiz "fight, battle". Quotes ; * }} might be referencing her Visual Update replacing her for the . * }} references the . * She shares quotes with: ** - / ** - / ** - / ; * She and share the quote - / Skins ; * She wears the (used to be ). ; * This is her first incarnation before she was reworked. ** She uses her old voiceover. *** She is confirmed to depict a younger version of herself.Sejuani's Traditional Splash-Art ; * She might be referencing the Shadow Isles. ; * She celebrates the Russian server's launch (those who transferred or created an account on day 1 unlocked her for free) * She references the eponymous meme. ; * becomes a giant and a giant . * and a can be seen in the background. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She references . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She references a traditional . ** She becomes an resembling from (this is her first skin not wearing a helmet and showing her ears) while becomes a lion resembling from , carrying a strapped to each back leg, and featuring exactly the same as . * Her splash art is part of a https://na.leagueoflegends.com/sites/default/files/upload/rpg_skins_1920x1080.jpg?itok=6pVeJ_lf larger picture] in which she is fighting alongside and . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Relations * Sejuani leads the Winter's Claw tribe, currently engaged in a civil war against the Avarosan (led by ) and the Frostguard (led by ) for the Freljordian throne (she believes only the strong deserve to survive) ** Sejuani has managed to recruit (who wants to die gloriously in battle and joined after fighting her to a standstill) (whom the spirits told him corruption is rapidly spreading across the Freljord) and (who believes the Ursine can only defeat forces with the Winter's Claw's help) ** The circumstances of how Sejuani stole the from are currently unknown (likely scenario involves a raid on Frostguard territory) * Sejuani descends from Serylda (one of the Three Iceborn Sisters) making her 's (Avarosa's descendant) distant relative and 's great-niece-many-times-removed. Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 Snowdown Showdown